1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an operation of a subscriber identity module (SIM) card for use in an efficient connection of a wireless local area network (LAN) in a multi SIM terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi SIM terminal can use several phone numbers. The multi SIM terminal may support use of several phone numbers by inserting two or more subscriber identification module (SIM) cards therein. Generally, the multi SIM terminal activates and uses one of several SIM cards which are mounted thereon, or configures, as a selected SIM card, one of a plurality of activated SIM cards when being in a multi-standby state and uses the configured activated SIM card. The multi SIM terminal may provide a user interface (UI) to easily select the SIM cards.
A new technology for accessing a wireless LAN is expected to become commercially available. A representative technology is called a Hotspot 2.0, in which a multi SIM terminal can automatically access the wireless LAN even though a user does not input any data. The Hotspot 2.0 is a system in which information on an access to a network can be acquired through an external information server and which employs a scheme of a server authentication and an automatic connection through the information of the SIM card. However, the technology of the automatic access to the network, such as the Hotspot 2.0, prescribes only a scheme of a specific server authentication, and does not separately prescribe a scheme of the network connection in the multi SIM terminal. Accordingly, in the conventional multi SIM terminal considering only the selected SIM card, when a SIM card is in an unselected state even when the SIM capable of accessing the wireless LAN is mounted on the multi SIM terminal, the automatic access to the LAN may not be performed. Thus, a user may be inconvenienced.